


A Beautiful Voice

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Muriel catches you singing! Such fluff!





	A Beautiful Voice

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing ever!

It was a perfect day. The shop was good to be closed all day as Asra was out on another journey so nothing was keeping you from leaving to go spend some time with Muriel. He didn’t have much human contact out in the woods. If it were you, you’d know it would be lonely sometimes no matter how much he may enjoy his solitude. You packed some pumpkin bread, smoked eel, and some black mead thinking that may add to the surprise of your visit. He always seemed so nonchalant when you came by, each time you’d try harder to provoke a smile out of the gentle giant. Each time, unsurprisingly, you failed. You hummed your favorite tune during your long trek in the woods, it was no shock that by the time you reached his humble hut that the song was stuck in your head showing no signs of leaving anytime soon. You landed a few soft knocks on the wooden door as to not startle Muriel and Inanna. You had a brightness to your presence that Muriel loved, of course he’d never tell you that but he unwillingly let it be known by like pink flush that made its way onto his face when you greeted him at his door. 

“What are you doing here?” Muriel asked with a huff. You gave a small smile. 

“I just wanted to bring you some nice food and spend a little time together. I haven't seen you in while.” During this interaction Inanna had already made her way to you in a few quick trots, sniffing your basket. You gave her a loving scratch behind the ear and made your way to Muriel’s quaint table unpacking the food and drink for Muriel to see. He exhaled through his nose in a way that seemed like a laugh, that made you sigh in relief. Showing up unexpectedly was one thing, but if he didn’t care for the food you brought that would hurt you. 

“I made sure to grab your favorite. I hope you like it” You go to continue but stop yourself at his surprised expression. I guess he didn’t think you would care to remember his favorite food and drink. You just take your seat and wait for him to join you. You allow him to eat in silence while the song you had almost forgotten makes its way back into your head. You fight the urge to hum along when you remember who you’re with. Whenever you spend time with Muriel you make sure not to push his limits. Its already new for you to just be in his home, let alone share a meal together. Its comfortable like this, you don’t mind the silence because you’re with him. The thought of keeping him comfortable when he’s already doing so much by letting you pop up like this makes your heart warm. You smile softly down at your food while you both continue to eat. When you’re both finished, he invites you to stay and rest a bit while he tends to his chores around the hut. You let the silence continue while this song thrums in your brain. 

“I need to get more water. Are you coming?” Muriel asks and it breaks you from your thoughts a bit. “I- uh. No, it's okay, I’ll stay here.” You reply slowly. Muriel just hums in response as he leaves the hut with Inanna, leaving you to your devices. Here comes a thought. Now that Muriel is gone you can finally sing to your hearts content without making him feel awkward. You start out with a hum. Finally finding the words you sing softly. Gaining more confidence in your solitude you increase volume. In the midst of your solo concert you never noticed the sounds of crunching leaves coming towards the hut. You continue to sing, dancing and twirling around the hut. Muriel stands on the other side of the door frozen. His hand so close to the door he can almost feel it, but instead he waits on the other side and listens to your voice. Your beautiful voice. Eyes wide with wonder he fights back his smile. He tries to ignore the butterflies he feels in his stomach, the warmth spreading across his face, the swell of his heart. He loves your voice. He wants to hear more, every word spoken, every laugh, every lyric. However, all to soon your song is over. He finally gains control of his feelings and enters the hut having waited enough time for you to be oblivious that he heard you sing. 

“Back so soon? How was your walk?” You ask, a little out of breath, hoping he can’t tell. “It...It was..lovely.” He says, at a loss for words. “That’s good Muriel.” You smile warmly at his choice of words, but noticing the flush of his face, maybe the walk took more out of him than he was letting on. “Are you okay? Your face is so red.” Your voice showing your concern. He starts a bit at that. “I-I’m fine it’s just..” He couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Your voice is lovely. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop it’s just” Now it’s your face that’s glowing red. 

“I- I didn’t mean for you to hear that!” You blurt out. The embarrassment is too much you can’t find any other words to string together a sentence. Muriel continues for you. “No, uh, it was nice, I liked it. I like your voice”, he confesses. “I liked hearing you sing. I-I wouldn’t mind hearing it again, if that’s okay..” You’re shocked, you stand there blushing and just staring wide eyed at Muriel, your blush remains. “I’m sorry I should have mentioned it” He says, trying to retract all of his previous statements. 

“No! No no, it’s okay Muriel. Thank you! That actually means a lot to me.” You grin hard and cover your mouth to hide it. To think he likes your singing. To think he wants to hear more. You were amazed and couldn’t hide it. You walk to him and hold both of his hands close together in yours and look up into those mesmerizing forest green eyes. “Thank you, Muriel. I’d love to sing for you.” His blush returns fiercely as he darts his eyes away from yours, you hum softly in response. “Do you want me to sing now?” You ask in the softest voice you can manage as to calm his nerves. 

“Yes...yes please.”


End file.
